Nico in Ogygia
by heyitstempest
Summary: What if Nico landed in Ogygia instead of Leo? Based off of tumblr post, not an original idea. See cover pic for post (warning: has swearing) More info in story. NO ROMANCE BETWEEN NICO AND CALYPSO!


**Idea from tumblr post! (Post is the cover picture for this post, do not look at it if you don't like swearing)**

**To anyone who has read my last fanfic (it's incomplete) you know I said I would only have one fanfic at a time. However, this is a oneshot, and I had inspiration for this and not the other fanfiction. (Go read it!)**

**Takes place during House of Hades before Leo falls into the dining table.**

**Sorry if this makes no sense, I'm writing this at 12:30 AM and only looked over it once real quick.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I woke up with a start. Everything around me was a blur. My body felt strange and weightless. Then I realized, _duh_, I was falling.

For some reason, I wasn't scared or panicky. Maybe it was because I'm not afraid of death, I knew panicking would do nothing, that I knew how to land safely, or even because of bungee jumping for seventy years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I didn't even wonder how I got where I was in the first place.

I spun around, which is hard to do when falling at terminal velocity, by the way. I was in the sky and it looked about the middle of the day. I was so high up there was nothing but mist all around me.

With a sudden cold feeling I broke through a cloud and saw land below. A shimmering island surrounded by water, with nothing else in sight. As I fell towards the water I positioned myself head first into a dive position and prayed to every sea god I could think of.

The water neared closer and closer. Soon I could see the white foam on the crests of the waves. Then I could see the sand's detail. Finally I could see individual sea shells, then, _WOOSH_! I was underwater.

I sat there, wondering why I hadn't been smashed, and thanking the gods. Then, a tug in my gut reminded me I had to breathe. I kicked up to the surface.

The sight was even better than it had been from the sky. It looked just like a tropical resort island, only this looked uninhabited. In fact, it looked just the way Percy had described Ogygia to me.

_Percy_.

I forced the thought of him out of my mind. The thought of him was just too painful. Especially since he had fallen into Tartarus. I mentally punched myself for letting my thoughts wander to that retched place. I focused on where I was.

I walked further inland. The island was huge.

Then I heard singing. _So this is inhabited_, I thought.

My instincts told me to run, but I couldn't. Something to do with the singing, made me want to find the source.

Finally I found a girl, about a teenager, wearing a plain white dress walking along the beach. I approached diagonally, but she seemed too caught up in her thoughts to notice.

"Excuse me?" I started.

The girl jumped and turned. Her look of surprise quickly turned into one of fury.

"What are you doing here! How— this isn't fair— UGH!" She screamed at the sky, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! ZEUS! HERMES! TAKE HIM BACK!"

I blinked. I wanted to back away, but I held my ground.

"Um... What's wrong?"

She turned and glared at me. She drew a shaky breath. Okay, hopefully it wasn't me who she was mad at.

Still giving me the evil eye, she demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Nico di Angelo, I want to know who you are and where I am."

She seemed surprised at my steady voice. She slumped her shoulders.

"I am Calypso," she told me. "This is Ogygia."

I started to respond, but she interrupted.

"Go ahead. Say it. Tell me you won't be able to stay," her voice was shaky and she looked on the verge of crying. "tell me you're going to break my heart just like the others!" She burst into tears.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said. She looked up at me, hatred still in her eyes but now deep sadness. "What's wrong? Who broke your heart?"

"Like you care."

I sighed. "Well, obviously since there's no way off Ogygia, you might as well tell me what's up."

She glared at me again. I glared back and she recoiled. Immediately I stopped, and she did the same.

"I'm cursed. Every few centuries of so the Fates send me a hero to care for. A Hero whom I can not help but fall in love with, but they make sure it is a Hero who can not stay with me forever. The last Hero to stay on my island, two years ago," her voice cracked. "Was Percy Jackson,"

She sat down on the sand and buried her face in her hands. I sat down next to her and held out my hand.

She looked up and stared at it, confused.

"Guess that makes two of us," I said.

She looked at me, startled. "What?"

"It's... It's nothing." I looked down. Jason was wrong. Nobody would ever accept me for who I was. I was more of an abnormality than Hazel, or any other kids of Hades, Pluto, whatever.

"No," Calypso said softly. "You said 'guess that makes two of us', does that mean— does that mean you had a... That you're in love with Percy Jackson too?"

I didn't respond for a long time. Finally I nodded. I kept my head lowered, waiting for the wave of disgust to come.

But it never did.

After a while, I looked up. "What, aren't you revolted?"

She shook her head thoughtfully. "No," she replied. "There's nothing wrong with that. I think it's cute," I wrinkled my nose and she laughed. "I'm sure Percy would understand. I watched him drool and mumble stuff in his sleep for a week, then dealt with him when he was awake. He blew up a mountain before he made it here. No doubt he's faced more unusual things than someone's sexuality."

I exhaled quickly through my nose. I hoped she was right, but there was a tiny part of me that doubted it.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "It's not like he'll ever find out."

Calypso laughed again. "Yeah right. Percy has a way of finding out things, whether he means to or not."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's really thick, too. In one summer, the summer he was here, he had three love interests, four including me, and he didn't realize any of them."

Calypso smiled and laid down on her back.

It was getting dimmer by the second. It had been a lot later than I thought it was when I started falling. I stared at the stars that were slowly appearing.

Suddenly Calypso nudged me and handed me a bowl of stew. I looked from her, to the bowl, back to her and after thanking her I asked, "where did this come from?"

She grinned and explained about the invisible servants. I nodded and began eating.

After we finished eating, and our bowls were whisked away, we looked up at the stars.

Calypso occasionally pointed out a constellation, but was mostly talking about Percy. I finally had someone who fully understood me, because she was in almost the same position I was in.

"He has the most beautiful eyes," she said, hers glittering as she spoke.

"I know right! Especially when they sparkle!" I grinned, then felt my face heat up as I realized how girly I sounded.

"They always sparkle when he smiles." She sighed. "He looks like a puppy when he gets confused, which is very often."

I nodded, then realized she wasn't looking at me and quickly grunted in agreement.

Suddenly I remembered where Percy was now. I shoved the thought aside again. I would tell Calypso later. Discuss his condition later, talk about his beauty now.

_Ugh_, I thought. _I sound like a fangirl._

The sun set and the moon rose above us as we talked about the annoying Sea God's son.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me who your godly parent was." Calypso said curiously.

"Oh." I said. "I'm the son of Hades. Please don't ask about my family. Ill say this much, I'm from the 1940's because I didn't age for 70 years and I have a half sister who died in the 1940's and came back to life. All I'll say for now."

She nodded, completely unsurprised. I guess she's heard of crazier things. "Families are hard. Immortal ones are harder."

I didn't ask. She probably had had troubles with her family too.

As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help thinking maybe it was good Calypso knew about me. Maybe then she wouldn't fall in love with me. Maybe then the terrible cycle would be broken. After all, Calypso was supposed to be freed. Of course, Calypso might still fall in love with me. I hope not. I knew what that felt like. She had it worse, destined to fall in love and have her heart broken over and over again. However, if Calypso will never fall in love with me, and the gods never kept their Oath... That could be a bad thing...

_**The End.**_


End file.
